


Words Both Shouted and Whispered

by CrystalClearTears



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Beer, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Drinking, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, abby is non binary because i can, no beta we die like men, non binary character, penny is a tired gal, sam is also very trans, sam is very bi, seb is gay but not out cause hes a wuss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalClearTears/pseuds/CrystalClearTears
Summary: Sam is in love with his best friend of 6 years.And that's not even the worse part of this story.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. In Which, Sam is in Love and Penny is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> So since most sambastian fics are smut and i just want some fluff I have decided to write my own work. Fight me. 
> 
> My main tumblr is be_ace_punch_nazis and my stardew valley blog is starside_farm.

Sam had always been a bit of an outlier, ever since he moved to the valley, when he was 11. Always running away from the flower fields where all the girls played and made flower clowns and went off with Abigail instead, which is how he met her actually, to play by the rivers and in the mines, muddying the frilly dress that he was forced to wear.

Now as he wandered through those same flower fields he thought about how similar yet different those situations are. Here he is running away from the main group that he's expected to be a part of and going off to hang out with someone he's not usually seen hanging out with. He sighed, speeding up his pace, holding onto the straps of his bag a little harder and readjusting his skateboard under his armpit. If he wanted to get to the hangout spot before dark, he'll have to hurry up.

"Penny?" Sam called out "Penny, I know your here! C'mon show yourself!"

He looked around, not wanting to admit that he was starting to get real nervous. His jacket flapped in the spring wind causing him to shiver lightly. Where the hell was Penny? Maybe he got the day wrong? Or maybe he remembered the place wrong? That had to be it, obviously, Penny wouldn't just stand him up like that right? 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped around, ready to hit whoever is most likely trying to kidnap him, obviously.

"Sam! Sam please, it's me. I'm so sorry that I'm late."

Instead of a kidnapper, it turned out to be a very tired looking Penny. Which was a very lucky thing. Sam didn't think he could have actually taken on someone, he wasn't the strongest guy around.

"Jeez Pens, you scared the life outta me. Where have you been? You're what? 30 minutes late?" 

Sam pulled his hand away from where it was mere centimetres away from Penny's face. He loosened his shoulders a bit and smirked down at Penny, who had her hands full of books and was smiling apologetically up at Sam. 

"I know and I'm so sorry. The kids were messing around a lot and it caused us to finish late and mom needed me to wash the dishes so I just got a little caught up. I'm really sorry Sam." 

Penny shifted a bit and tried to avoid eye contact. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. He understood how guilty she must feel.

Trying to lighten the mood, he laughed, saying, "Cmon Pens! It's not that bad, it's only half an hour, now let's go! I found a chill spot by some trees!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a little covered spot pulling out a blanket from his obnoxious looking neon red backpack and spread it out underneath some trees, popping down on it and leaving his skateboard to the side. He gestured to the spot beside him.

"Sit down Pens! I've got poppyseed muffins!" He smiled at her and wiggled his shoulders to try and captivate her, jokingly, of course. "I've got a guy to gush about and I don't have all day, Pens!"

Penny giggled and put down her books, sitting down beside Sam, tucking her feet under herself. She exhaled in relief and reached over to pull the bag over, her stomach rumbling as she pulled open the bag and taking out the bag of poppyseed muffins, that were freshly baked by Jodi, Sam's mom.

"Thanks. I'm starving, I don't think I've eaten since breakfast." Penny bit into the muffin and passed the little silk purple bag over to Sam, who grabbed a muffin as well and set it aside for later. "What are you gushing about today? Sebastian's hair? His eyes? His laugh??"

Sam playfully shoved Penny and she giggled. Sam pulled his fingers through his hair and sighed, smiling dreamily.

"I mean can you blame me? Have you seen him? He's… gorgeous." He stretched his feet out onto the soft green grass and fiddled with the cuffs of his jacket. "Like, we were hanging out, just the two of us, and I made some dumb pun and he laughed, right? And you know how much I love his laugh! And his eyes glittered in the sunlight! They glittered, Penny! It looked like the heavens opened up!"

Sam fell back, leaving him laying half on the blanket and half on the grass. Sam stared up at the leaves slowly floating down from the trees, carried on the spring breeze. Flying from place to place, with no way to decide where to go and what they do. Just like his feelings. He sighed.

Penny laughed "Please, Sam. He most definitely didn't look like that." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at Sam's antics. He sometimes acted more childish than his younger brother, which is where Vincent probably got it from, after all. "Do you want to start reading now? I brought your book if you want to read it?" 

Sam pulled himself up off the ground and grabbed his muffin, as he did so he shook his head. Penny shrugged her shoulders and reached for her own book, pulling her knees up nearer to her chest and propping her book up on them. Sam meanwhile started eating his muffin, shoving most of it into his mouth at once. Penny watched him from the corner of her eye and giggled at his behaviour.

Sam noticed Penny's giggle and swallowed quickly so he could stick his tongue out, which he did, without being gross. Penny rolled her eyes at Sam and went back to reading her novel, a book about a young woman who moved to a small town from the big city to live a more free life and she ends up falling in love with one of the bachelorettes, which was a very good book and could probably be made into a very good farming sim game, but that's not with this is about so forget that. 

After a few minutes, Sam pulled himself up onto his feet and stretched his limbs out, popping some joints along the way. He grabbed his skateboard and started trying to gather his focus so he could finally, finally manage to do some cool tricks that he could impress people with it.

Sam always thought that Penny was too lame for him to hang out with, but now being here, messing around and enjoying each others presence, he felt so close to her without having to talk. It felt like a much needed break from the hustle and bustle of his usual friend group. Now, basking in the peace and quiet he smiled and turned his attention back to his skateboarding.


	2. Chapter 2: In Which, Seb and Abby are idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I name the farmer Amethyst because Abby loves Amethysts? Yes. Yes, I did. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this mess of a chapter!

Abigail always arrived at the Saloon first. They got themselves comfy on the sofa and ordered drinks for the gang. After that Sam arrives second. He thanks Abby for the drinks and starts practising for the pool games that he will probably lose. Lastly, Sebastian arrives, gets his drink from Abby and starts the pool game with Sam. That’s how it always has been, for years. Until this Friday. This Friday by the time Abigail and Sebastian were both there, Sam was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell is that idiot? Did he get lost on his way here?” Abigail questioned, rolling their eyes.

Sebastian sighed and took another sip of his coffee. He was leaning against the side of the pool table, facing Abigail. He adjusted his hoodie and wondered why the hell Sam wasn't here yet. He isn't usually late and made it a point for everyone to know that.

“I don't know? I would have told you if I knew.” Sebastian answered, “Has he texted you or something?”

Abigail looked like a lightbulb had gone off over their head and pounced towards their phone which was on the other side of the couch. Bang! Their head made contact with the vending machine just as they reached their phone.

Sebastian snorted, “Are you okay, dumbass?” He shook his head and took another sip, wondering how he managed to have this dumbass as his friend. Nevermind, he knew why, because Sam was friends with them and Sam could convince Seb to do anything, anytime, since they met all those years ago and they could get away with so much more.

Suddenly he realised something “Wait, you haven’t bothered to check your phone earlier? What kind of logic is that!?” Seb laughed as he saw the glare that Abby was giving him right now. They started pouting and started checking their phone for messages from Sam.

After a couple of minutes, Abigail made a small sound of satisfaction and looked up, clearing their throat and started reading the message that, Seb assumed, was from Sam. “‘Sorry guys, won’t be able to go to the saloon today. Busy lol’ Looks like he won’t be showing up then. Stupid excuse as always, though.” Abigail shook their head and typed a response, asking for Seb’s input to see if they should ask what he’s busy with. They both decided that they should, obviously. 

“So what are we doing next, dumbass?” Seb murmured, he tried not to let on just how disappointed he was that Sam couldn’t make it that Friday. “We could play a round or two of pool, if you want, my perfect overlord.” Seb threw in some of his sarcastic flair at the end there, to lighten the now dulled mood a bit, which usually wasn’t his style, it was more so Sam’s, but you fill the roles you have to when people are missing.

Abigail exclaimed loudly and shoved him playfully, standing up and stretching out their muscles. “Sure! It’s finally my time to shine!” They pumped their fist in the air, excitedly, stumbling over to the other side of the pool table, as Seb went to the other side. They played in relative silence, apart from the chatter of the other patrons and the song playing from the jukebox, occasionally spouting a joke or comment. It let Sebastian wonder about life in general, which he usually didn’t get a chance to do over all of the usual chatter that Abby, and sometimes Sam, would participate in. 

Now that he had the quiet, he got mostly lost in thought.

Where would Sam have gone? It might sound bad but Sam didn’t have many other friends besides them. Well, he did work at the JojaMart with Shane, but he wouldn’t have a shift so late, and he certainly wouldn’t hang out with Shane either. He’s never really seen Sam with anyone else, or maybe he just didn’t pay enough attention. Attention wasn’t his strong suit, which wasn’t surprising seeing as his mom also had problems with that. He’s not sure where she got it from though, his grandad’s or grandma’s side. Maybe his grandmas, she was always running around doing as many things as possible, knitting one second and baking the next. Speaking of baking, he heard that Sams mam was baking his favourite cookies earlier, which were obvio-

“Earth to Sebastian! HELLO??” He jumped back, realising that he had spaced out, and hadn’t noticed that Abigail had gotten all up in his face and started yelling at him to pay attention. “There you are, you idiot! What was so important that you ignored me, huh? HUH?” Abigail gave him A Look and Sebastian shook his head, making sure his vision was back in focus.

“It was nothing Abby. Don’t worry 'bout it.” He looked them up and down, seeing at how they were swaying slightly, how their face was red, and, most importantly, the glass of beer in their hand. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?” 

“Wha?? Nah, I’m good Sebby! I feel fantastic!!” Abigail tried to do a graceful turn. Keyword, tried. They, unfortunately, just ended up nearly falling flat on their ass, only being saved from a hard fall to the ground, by Amethyst, the new farmer in town, who just so happened to be standing behind them, catching them in their strong arms.

“Woah! Are you okay, Abigail? That is your name, right?” Amethyst questioned as she stood Abigail back up. Abby didn’t answer instead, they just stared, blushing an even brighter red than before. Sebastian stepped in, not wanting them to embarrass themself in front of who was clearly about to be the topic of the next thousand rants that Abby would go on.

“Yeah, they’re fine. I’m sorry about that, they’re a bit, umm..” He put Abigail’s arm around his shoulders to steady them and waved his hand in their general direction. “Y’know, fucked up. Although I’ll have you know they’re not usually like this so that’s a huge plus” He rolled his eyes.

“Clearly. You should get them home now, I’m pretty sure? They’re in no state to be wandering around on their own at the very least.” Amethyst looked Abigail up and down and the smile at Seb. “I’ve got to go too, so I guess I’ll see you two around town then?” The farmer waved goodbye and ran off, probably heading home herself. Sebastian adjusted his arm and laughed as Abigail shook themself back to reality and whispered something that sounded oddly close to “Holy fuck, I’m in love.” but Sebastian might have been imaging it, although he doubted it. Either way, he decided to take the farmers advice and started dragging Abby back to their house before their dad got too pissed at them for not being home.


End file.
